


The Games We Play

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, Healthy Discussions About Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Pregnancy Kink, Pushing boundaries, Rape Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Trust, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Aina's memories of their previous encounter goad her into pursuing another one.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Gueira, Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracefulNanami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulNanami/gifts).



> Hello! This is for Graceful Nanami! They asked me to write a 'sequel' of sorts to AgentCoop's fic which can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122837)

The memory of that Wednesday night would sometimes creep up on her, catch her unawares with the way it made her heart beat faster, her stomach clench in remembered anticipation... and then the unmistakable throb and trickle of dampness between her legs reminded her of just how much she actually enjoyed it.

And wanted to do it again.

\---

She hated the way Galo looked at her in that moment, a mixture of concern, sympathy, and something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but still grated against her all the same, showing in his large blue eyes.

“Are you sure Aina? I mean…”

She folded her arms and did her best to glare at him. 

“Yes, I’m sure!” She winced internally; her voice sounded shrill even to her own ears. Was she just being a petulant child, pushing the point because she didn’t want to miss out on something?

“Well, you and I could just…” Galo was rubbing the back of his head, looking sheepishly at her, “I don’t want you getting scared again…”

Aina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stamp her foot at him. The big overbearing brute did have a point. 

“I wasn’t that scared…” she pouted, which slowly morphed into her biting her lip and looking away, buckling under the concerned look that weighed her down… did he have to be such a  _ big brother _ ?

There was the sound of a throat clearing from the corner of the room, and Aina cursed to herself; she’d forgotten that they weren’t quite alone in the breakroom of the precinct, and that they were actually supposed to be on duty. Lio had been there the whole time, no doubt listening to their exchange; she resisted the urge to look in his direction, she already knew that he would be sitting in his chair, one skinny leg crossed over the other.

Magenta eyes gave her a measured look from across the room, Lio tilting his head to the side ever so slightly as he studied her for a moment. Aina didn’t know what was worse, Galo and his “concern”, or Lio and his “judgement”.

Lio uncrossed his legs, seemingly unfolding himself from his chair as he stood up. He gave a performative stretch before walking across the room to join them, still giving Aina the same look, almost like he was waiting for her to crack under the scrutiny. 

She held her ground, for once her stubbornness working in her favour. 

“I think,” Lio’s voice was quiet in the room, “That we all need to have a proper discussion about expectations… and then we can discuss  _ consent _ .”

\---

They’d all ended up at the house that Meis and Gueira shared, whether by design or accident Aina wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t help but notice that some of their furniture choices seemed… rather  _ specific _ . It wasn’t overt, she couldn’t put her finger on anything in particular, but everything just screamed ‘ _ ulterior motive’  _ and ‘ _ hidden purpose’  _ at her.

Like the couch that she was currently sharing with Galo and Lio. She was seated next to him on one side, and Lio on the other, and it just seemed to fit Galo’s large frame perfectly as he stretched his arms out along the back of it, leaning comfortably into the seat, looking very much at home. 

She could feel the awkwardness creeping up on her, just like before. Watching these men casually joke with each other, knowing that they enjoyed more  _ carnal _ pleasures… she couldn’t help but feel more than a little left out. 

A warm hand rubbing over her shoulder jerked her out of her thoughts. Somehow she found herself pressed up against Galo on the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her. She frowned to herself. She hadn’t made a conscious decision to get that close… and Galo was just rubbing her shoulder, but paying her scant attention other than that touch. 

It had to be the couch…the design just seemed to  _ encourage _ snuggling.

The conversation petered out; it wasn’t like she was really listening anyway, and with the natural lull, everyone seemed content to sit in the easy silence that they all now shared. 

Except it just seemed to make her awkwardness intensify, her mouth going dry and her palms sweating in equal measure. Her earlier scoffs of not being scared rung hollow in her mind… maybe she should just tell them that she'd changed her mind, that she'd made other plans, that she had to go home and wash her hair or something…

There was a clink as Lio leaned forward to place his glass on the coffee table in front of them, breaking the silence but at the same time building an air of anticipation, and all at once reminding them why they were all actually there.

Aina felt that she could come up with a million reasons as to why she  _ shouldn’t _ be there… but she sure wasn’t going to let anyone else know that. On the outside she was her usual confident self, all easy smiles, but on the inside she was a jangling mess of nerves.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly making her swallow somewhat awkwardly, she was beginning to realise that she wasn’t scared because she was afraid of what was going to happen to her. She was afraid of disappointing everyone and not meeting their expectations and somehow letting them down.

Lio stood up from the couch, and made his way to the other side where Aina was sitting, and reached out with his hand. “If we’re going to have a serious discussion, it can’t be on this infernal couch,” he said with a smile. “I think Meis and Gueira have somewhere that will be much more…  _ appropriate _ .”

Aina took Lio’s hand as an excited shiver ran through her body and grinned at him as he helped her stand. She looked around at the others, taking in their open, earnest expressions. She now knew without a doubt that regardless of what happened, she would still be safe. 

\---

The room that Aina was led to seemed to be some sort of antechamber; a small room that preceded a much larger one. In this room was a simple table and chairs, almost like a small office. Lio indicated that she should sit down at one end, and the others sat down around the table. 

Reaching across the table, Galo took one of her hands in his own large, warm one. His blue eyes impossibly large and filled with reassurance, for all the world looking like a large dog, desperate to please his master. 

“We should talk a little bit about what happened last time, and why it made you feel uncomfortable,” he began, holding up his other hand to stall her interruption and she opened her mouth. “It’s not a bad thing, nobody here is upset or disappointed in you because of it. Some of the things we like to do, not everyone likes to do, so it’s important to make sure that if you’re participating, it’s because you  _ want _ to do it, and not because you want to make us happy.”

Aina chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, coming up with the words that she hoped would convince them that she was serious about participating. “Last time just… took me by surprise is all… “ her voice trailed off, “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to do it, it just… overwhelmed me…” 

The confidence she was trying to build felt like it was slipping away from her. Did she sound lame to them? 

Lio cut in, “That was my fault, when Galo said that you wanted to join in, I just assume that you had the adequate experience to cope with the situation… so I apologise for not making sure first. That’s why we’re having this discussion now, because it’s important for you to know that there are things that you can say to let everyone know that you’re still ok, without breaking the play as it were, words that you can say if you want things to slow down, or stop altogether. We’re all familiar with these words, and there is absolutely no shame in using them. It doesn’t mean we can never do these things again, it just means we try something different until you’re comfortable again.”

Aina felt relief wash over. Lio was answering the questions that she lacked the appropriate vocabulary to articulate. Buoyed by her restored confidence she smiled brightly, giving Galo’s hand a squeeze of reassurance. “So, what kind of words are we talking about?”

Gueira grinned at her from across the table, pleased that she seemed so eager to learn about what the rest of them knew. “Beginners seem to work best with a traffic light system, y’know, red, yellow, green; and that could totally work for you too. We’re all familiar with it…”

“But I can tell you now that Gueira isn’t  _ fond _ of it” Meis cut in with a chuckle, giving Aina a wink. 

“Hey!” The redhead protested, his red eyes shooting an indignant look at Meis, “That’s not quite true, I just think ‘red’, ‘green’, ‘yellow’ pull you out of the scene too much yanno?” He looked sheepish, points of colour dotting his cheeks. 

“I know!” Galo exclaimed, excitement making him bounce in his seat a little, “They can be  _ firefighter _ words! ‘Extinguish’ for stop, ‘water’ for slow down, and ‘fire’ for keep going!”

The boys erupted into laughter, and Aina smiled. The tingles of anticipation had already begun creeping up her spine. “Ok, so those are the words… now what?” she asked.

Lio leaned back his chair, that measured, calculating look returning. “Now we decide what kind of…  _ scene _ we want, or more to the point, what kind of scene  _ you _ want.”

The room sobered up quickly at the words, the excitement and anticipation a palpable thing in the air as the boys waited for her response.

Aina knew that this was important to them, she knew that they would do everything they could to make sure she was safe and comfortable, and she wanted to be able to let them know that she had the utmost confidence in them…

She took a deep breath, and summoned every ounce of courage she had at her disposal, and as the words left her lips, she felt a pulse between her legs and her face begin to flush…

“I want you to rape me.” 

The silence in the room was deafening. Had she misstepped? Was she being too… forward? She could feel a different kind of flush heat her face as she dropped her head, suddenly crestfallen, her eyes staring intently at her hands. Waiting for someone to say something was becoming uncomfortable… unbearably so. She could feel her eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears of shame and embarrassment.

How could she put into words, words that they’d understand that it was the delicious thrill she was after, that the apparent threat of danger spurred her onto dizzying heights of pleasure and made her feel so much more  _ alive _ and in the “moment”... the sensations that she had been mulling over and examining ever since the last time they’d all gotten together.

“Roleplay is a good start.”

Aina’s head shot up, not quite believing that she wasn’t being laughed out of the room. “It is?”

Gueira was nodding enthusiastically, “I mean, it’s perfect for beginners who just want a setting to explore things, especially if you just want to test the  _ fires _ so to speak.” He gave Aina a wink. “Besides, I didn’t get a chance last time to test  _ your _ fire, and i’m not going to miss out  _ this _ time.”

\---

The room beyond the antechamber couldn’t be anything other than a… well, Aina was sure that there was only  _ one  _ thing that happened in this room. 

A large bed filled up most of the space, circular looking except for the top of it: flat, with a padded headboard that was flush up against the wall. It looked tall enough for even Galo to sit up against it and have his head still against the cushioned sections rather than the wall above it.

As she stepped forward into the room, the others following close behind her, Aina could feel the rush of excitement, almost the same as when she went out with  _ Burning Rescue _ . She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and for a moment wondered how on earth it was all supposed to begin; she’d never really thought to ask…

She was spun around roughly, a small ‘oh’ of surprise forming on her lips, even as Gueira stepped forward, crowding her space as he looked down at her, the others moving to surround her.

“Uh… guys?” Suddenly she wasn’t so sure of herself.

“Remember, you asked for this.” Meis’ voice was a low hiss in her ear, as Gueira grabbed hold of the front of her shirt and tore it open with both hands. The fabric parted without much effort. His hands then dropped down to her waist, squeezing her hips momentarily before roughly tugging at her shorts, the button snapping off with a metallic pop.

Fingers combed through her hair, gently pulling it out of it’s customary ponytail, a pleasant contrast to her rough undressing, Lio’s deep voice sent shivers down her spine as he whispered in her other ear, “ _ Don’t forget your words _ ”, before saying much louder, so that everyone could hear, “Galo, go sit on on the bed…”

Aina licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. Galo was leaving her? “W-wa…”

Lio’s fingers tugged seductively at her hair, “Galo is going to hold you the entire time we have our way with you. You won’t be able to run away if he’s holding you in his lap…” his voice trailed off as he nipped at the side of her neck, teeth scraping over her skin, making goosebumps materialise across her shoulders. She looked over to the bed, watching as Galo made himself comfortable, back resting up against the tall headboard, his legs slightly parted, his erection barely contained by his boxer briefs. He gave her a wink and patted his lap suggestively. 

Laughter bubbled up, her momentary panic forgotten as she stifled the urge to giggle. The boys were taking this play seriously; they instinctively seemed to know what would put her at her ease, as well as maximise her enjoyment of the situation… she wondered just how  _ much _ experience they had at this sort of thing. 

Gueira’s hands slid over her hips, sliding under the waistband of her shorts to cup her arse as he pulled her roughly against him. “Oh, wearing a g-string I see,” he smirked, as he fingered the elastic, making it snap sharply against her flesh, “totally  _ asking _ for it!” he growled, crushing her lips in a bruising kiss that made her stomach clench and her knees tremble, as he used his body to walk her backwards, yanking her shorts down over hips until they fell to the floor in an untidy heap.

She nearly tripped over them as Gueira continued moving her backwards, but his strong hands were at her waist, balancing her as she awkwardly stepped out of them, his lips still crushing hers, as his tongue swiped hungrily against hers. Once clear of them, he broke their kiss, looking her up and down with cold eyes as he just casually kicked them out of the way. “Wearing a matching bra too,” he shook his head and clicked his tongue, “Just how much of a  _ slut _ are you?” 

He tugged at her bra, and for a moment Aina was worried that he would tear the flimsy fabric much like her shirt. Her breasts bounced lightly within their confines, the bra doing what it was definitely designed to do. “I’m sure these would bounce just as prettily without it…”

“Wait, Gueira,” Meis’ voice cut in, “leave it on…” The slender man had already joined Galo on the bed, Lio not far behind. The two of them had already removed their clothing, and were helping Galo to remove his boxer briefs, their hands skimming appreciatively across the expanse of well defined abs. The sight of Galo’s cock springing free from it’s confines made Aina suddenly ache with the need to be filled by it.

Gueira’s voice was rough in her ear, “Go on, you know you want it you little whore…” he spun her back around to face the bed, one of his hands skimming over her stomach, reaching down beneath the flimsy fabric of her g-string to slide between her folds, “Look at you,” he sneered, withdrawing the hand to hold it in front of her face, “ _you’re_ _fucking_ _dripping_.” His fingers glistened under the lights, coated with the evidence of her arousal. “Look at it, so thick and creamy… you’re not ovulating are you?” Gueira gave her a leering grin as he licked her juices off his fingers.

He gave her a shove, and she stumbled against the bed. Galo beckoned her forward, his cock twitching slightly as he scooched forward a little, sliding down the bed as Lio and Meis stood at either side of his head. “If you want a bit of this, then you’re going to have to have a bit of that…” he gestured to the boys. Lio was already stroking his cock, and Meis had a thumb and forefinger around the base of his own, the rest of his hand cupping his balls, as he shook it suggestively at her. 

Aina kneeled on the bed, Gueira giving her bottom a smack to hurry her up. “C’mon, those cocks aren’t going to suck themselves yanno!” Galo guided her over his hips so that she was straddling him, his cock sliding up the cleft of her bottom. She could feel it, hot and throbbing as it rested there, Galo making no move to thrust it against her, instead opting to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples until they hardened into sensitive points. She dropped forward, her hands gripping at Galo’s shoulders, her mouth opening in a silent gasp as she shuddered.

Galo bucked his hips upward, jostling her towards the two men,  as he continued to play with her nipples, his long fingers pinching and stroking the hardened nubs, his palms sliding to their undersides and lifting them, testing their weight, “Fuck I love how bouncy they are,” he said, looking up at her with a grin.

He gave her nipples a light pinch, tilting his head towards Lio and Meis,  their cocks proudly on display on either side. “Go on Aina, you know you want to…”

She balked slightly. Two of them? At the same time? She leaned back a little, moving away from them. Galo gave her an exasperated sigh and physically lifted her like she weighed absolutely nothing, moving her from his lap, and shifting her higher until her knees were on either side of his head. Looking down, she could see him between her legs, the sight making her feel light headed. 

Galo took a deep breath, the rise of his chest making Aina slide forward. “You smell so  _ good _ .” He mouthed at the panties that covered her, lips softly biting against the delicate skin that peeked out from the edges of the fabric. She exhaled noisily as his warm breath fanned against her damp skin, resisting the urge to squeeze her knees together.  As if he could read her mind, his hands tightened their grip against her thighs, pulling them apart slightly.

A hand fisted into the hair at the back of her head, gripping tightly for a painful moment, before releasing slightly, the pain subsiding, but the pressure remaining. “I think you’ve forgotten why you’re here.”

She looked up at Meis as his hand tightened in her hair once more, tugging at the strands until they were  _ almost _ painful. His firm grip guided her head towards his cock, brushing the glistening head against her lips, smearing his precum across them. “I think the  _ puppy _ told you to suck it.” 

Meis tapped his cock against Aina’s still closed mouth. “Don’t pretend you don’t like this, Gueira already showed us what a horny bitch you are. Galo’s practically drowning in your juices down there.” Meis tapped his cock against her lips again, this time a little harder. “You wore a matching bra and panties, panties that only a horny little slut would wear.” The hand in her hair let go, sliding around to cup her jaw, his thumb pulling down her lower lip as he pushed his cock against it.

“Suck it, and don’t let me feel any teeth or else...” he left the threat hanging in the air. Aina felt a tendril of fear wrap itself around her throat and squeeze, making it difficult for her to swallow. 

Aina opened her mouth tentatively and Meis smirked as he watched his cock slowly slide into it. “That’s better." He growled at her, applying pressure to her jaw to encourage her to take more in. "Whores like you just need to do as they’re told.” 

Aina squeezed her eyes shut, the words were awful in her ears, but they seemed to  _ do _ things to her insides. Every time Meis called her names, she felt her stomach flutter and an answering throb between her legs.

Meis’ cock was warm and salty on her tongue. Its thickness filled her mouth, making her open wider to fit it in. His hips thrust forward as his hands fisted themselves through her hair. "You like my cock huh? Do you like the way it tastes?" He groaned the words out as his cock seemed to swell even larger.

"Hey now, don't forget about me…" Lio's deep voice made her open her eyes. The man had moved closer, still fisting his cock. Meis’ cock slipped from her lips with a wet sound as Aina turned her head, opening her mouth on her own this time as she looked up into Lio's eyes, already darkening to match his obvious arousal.

Lio exhaled sharply, his head dropping back as Aina swallowed down his cock, her tongue working the underside of it as she wrapped a hand around Meis', awkwardly stroking it in time with her movements with Lio's. Galo gave a moan from between her legs, his breath fanning across her wet heat. Her free hand reached for the base of Lio's cock to steady it as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked as she moved her head away from it, looking behind her for a moment.

Gueira winked at her from behind Galo's cock, his tongue licking a stripe up the side of its thickness. Aina suppressed the urge to giggle. The whole scenario wasn't quite turning out the way she expected, but truth be told she didn't mind, in fact it felt more natural allowing events to unfold, rather than feeling like she was reading from a script or going through predetermined movements.

There was a snap of fingers, "Oi, concentrate! You've got dick to suck here!" Meis growled out the words but couldn't quite hide the mirth in his eyes, half hidden by his long purple hair, as he said them. She smiled cheekily at him, already feeling more confident, as she gripped the base of his cock, idly marvelling at how different it looked; how different everyone's looked, from the others. She mimicked Gueira's action, tongue laving up the side of Meis' cock while she stared him directly in the eye, almost like a challenge.

"Bitch." The word was a breathy sigh, his hands threading through her hair once more. He tightened his grip as she took his cock back into her mouth, and he applied pressure to the back of her head, gently forcing her to take it deeper into her mouth. Aina balked slightly. The blunt head of his cock nudging the back of her throat made her want to gag. She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she tried to breathe through her nose.

"Y'know," Meis grunted as her throat spasmed around his cock, "You're enjoying this a little  _ too _ much. You're supposed to be getting  _ raped. _ "

There was a chuckle from behind them. Galos’ laughter was huffing breaths that tickled the sensitive skin of her upper thighs and sent prickles of electricity dancing up her spine, even as she gagged on Meis cock. The pressure on the back of her head eased, allowing her to pull her head free. Meis cock fell from her lips with a cough.

"You'll let us know if you want some  _ water _ , right?" Lio's hand cupped her chin, his thumb wiping away the spit that dripped from it. 

Aina coughed again and nodded. Lio increased his grip on her chin, giving her a questioning look. "What's your word?" His voice was gentle and calming.

She took a deep breath; " _ Fire." _

Strong hands lifted her hips off Galo’s chest, pulling her body back down his large frame until she was straddling his hips. Galo's cock was sandwiched between them, and she could feel it throbbing against the taut skin of her stomach.

Fingers brushed against the fabric of her g-string, the part that was barely covering her pussy, the edges bunched up between the puffy lips of her sex. Aina rested her head on Galo's chest and closed her eyes as Gueira pulled aside the fabric with a rough tug.

His fingers touched her heated flesh, scooping up the moisture that she was sure was leaking from her, rubbing it across her folds until they were slick, parting easily beneath his questing fingers. They teased at the sensitive nub of flesh, made her stomach clench in anticipation, and she could feel her hips moving on their own, seeking out his touch even as Galos’ thickness rubbed against her stomach, leaving sticky trails of precum.

Wet fingers traced their way upwards, moving around the puckered flesh of her arsehole, before diving back into her wetness and repeating the process, coaxing her to spread her legs wider each time, lulling her, soothing her.

"I saw how you liked having a dick in your arse…" Gueira's voice was soft as his hands positioned her hips, and she felt the blunt head of his cock press against her, sliding between the cheeks of her arse. "You must prefer it like that huh? Can't get pregnant that way…"

Aina let out a breathy chuckle, "can't get pregnant anyway…"

Gueira yanked her up, settling his body against the back of hers as his cock slid into her cunt instead of her arse like she expected. They both moaned, Gueira pressing a wet kiss to the side of her neck as he rocked his hips, her pussy clenching around his girth. 

He whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers dancing across her skin. "What if I told you that birth control doesn't work against the  _ Burnish _ ..."

Aina's stomach clenched and her mouth went dry. Her eyes flickered over Galo beneath her, his cock twitching and dripping against the defined muscles of his stomach. His face was flushed and his chest rising and falling with each breath. He grinned up at her, his hands moving up her thighs and holding her hips steady as Gueira thrust into her again.

"Ooh, I  _ felt _ that" he hissed, his hips rolling against hers, "the thought of me coming inside gets you hot huh?" He thrust again, picking up the pace. "Your pussy just wrapped around my cock like it didn't want to let go…" he sunk his teeth into her shoulder with a growl, his hips snapping forward with a slap of skin against skin.

"I could come right now in this tight little hole of yours, fill you up with my  _ burnish  _ cum, have you pump me out some nice little  _ burnish  _ babies…" Gueira nipped at her neck, thrusting into her hard, as deep as he could.

"Noooo," Aina whined, even as her walls clenched around his cock, a lie to her protests. 

"Uhuh, you can't come just yet, no matter how good it feels…" Lio was in front of her, his hands pulling at her bra, freeing her breasts from the lacy cups. Aina let out a gasp as his thumbs brushed across her nipples, the sensations pooling in the pit of her stomach and making her breathing hitch.

Gueira moaned, loud and filthy in her ear, "Play with her tits some more Lio, her little cunny is tightening up like you wouldn't believe!" 

Lio chuckled, his fingers teasing her nipples until they were hard like pebbles, rolling them and tugging gently at them, each pinch making her moan and shudder, even as Gueira kept thrusting into her. "Anyone would think that you  _ wanted _ Gueira to cum inside you," Lio continued to tease her. 

A new hand dropped between her thighs, flicking over the hardened nub he found there. "Even your little clitty is all hard, begging for attention, asking to be rubbed until you orgasm, knowing that your tight little hole will suck the cum straight out of him…" Meis whispered hotly in her other ear.

Aina moaned shamelessly, she could feel her legs trembling and her muscles clenching, riding the wave that would eventually crash over her. Gueiras cock felt so hot and thick inside her, and the thought of him spilling inside her was dizzying. 

"Now, now, Aina. Can't have you coming just yet." Lio chided her gently, “I'm sure Gueira has plans for you.”

"Oh, I  _ do! _ " Gueira grunted, his hands on her hips as he yanked her backwards, until Galo's cock slid between her breasts.

"I think this is now in the way…" Lio reached forward, pulling her bra up and over her head, throwing the garment over his shoulder. "Galo, don't you dare move. Not yet. You just focus on the pleasure she gives you." He instructed.

"Aina, if you want Gueira to keep going, you need to service Galo, the poor puppy has been neglected all this time.." Meis fondled her breasts, kneading them and moving them until they surrounded Galo's thickness. "Use these," he gave them a squeeze, "and your mouth…"

Galo's cock was hot against her skin, the head a dark red as precum seemed to dribble from the slit. She licked her lips, sliding them over his tip, like she was sucking on a cherry. Hot, salty moisture flooded her mouth, making her moan as she tentatively rubbed her breasts against the shaft. Galo arched his back, his hands flying to her head, fingers twining through her hair. 

Lio gave Galo a light tap against his thigh. "What did I tell you Galo? Hands to yourself.." Galo whined, but obeyed, his hands dropping from Aina's hair to clutch at the sheets instead. 

Gueira chuckled, sliding his cock back along Aina's moist cleft. His hands grabbed her hips firmly as he lined his cock up against her entrance. "You ready sweetheart?" He nudged at her, "you ready for me to pump you full of my potent  _ burnish _ seed?" 

Aina moaned around Galo's cock, the scent and taste was almost intoxicating. Gueira suddenly thrust into her without warning, hard and fast, the slap of his hips against hers reverberating through the room. Making her moan even louder, more wantonly.

God, it felt  _ good _ .

"You know that we're not lying right?" Meis’ voice was barely audible over the wet sounds Gueira was making as he worked his cock in and out of Aina's throbbing pussy. 

"Wha?" It was barely a gasp, Gueira's cock was rubbing against places inside her that she didn't even know existed,  Galo’s cock now forgotten, still nestled in between her breasts. Each thrust of Gueira’s cock jolted her forward, his tight grip on her hips pulling her back as he pulled out, making Galo’s thick meat rub between the firm, pliable flesh of her breasts, even as her hands scrabbled against the large man’s thighs to hold herself steady.

" _ Burnish _ cum… it just  _ burns _ through the birth control. You  _ will _ get pregnant if he comes inside of you…"

Fear cut through the pleasure. Instead of dampening it, it just seemed to spur her onto new heights. "Wait! No! Not inside!' She pleaded, her words punctuated by moans that were in time with each of Gueira's thrusts,  her nails digging into Galo’s thighs hard enough to draw blood, scoring his skin and raising angry welts. Galo grunted, whether in pain or pleasure she couldn’t tell; her own pleasure was driving out any semblance of rational thought.

Gueira leaned over her, nipping at her neck as he continued to pump into her, making her shudder and squirm at the stimulation. “Oh, that looks  _ hot _ ,” he growled in her ear, “I think you’d look pretty all marked up like that too… do you want me to  _ claim _ you Aina, mark you up?” His breath was erratic against her feverish skin.

Aina could only whimper helplessly,as she felt her walls clamping down hard around the cock that pistoned into her.

"Too late!" He grunted  and bit down on the soft flesh of her neck where it met the muscle of her shoulder, hard enough to sting and burn, making her cry out in what she thought was pain, but the answering throbbing spasm between her legs was something else. She could feel a trickle of moisture beginning to track across the skin above her collarbone… was it blood ? 

There was a resounding slap as Gueira buried his cock as deep as it would go, his seed flooding Aina’s spasming hole, moaning loudly as he set off her orgasm, her walls milking the cum from his pulsating cock.

"No, stoooop!" Aina squealed, even as her body shook and trembled with the force of her orgasm. She felt light headed, confused even. Surely the boys were lying… true fear chilled her for a moment; truth be told, they didn't know  _ everything  _ about the  _ Burnish _ …

Hot tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and tracked down her cheeks, as her chest heaved from trying to get her breath back and collect her thoughts. All of a sudden feeling incredibly overwhelmed, she let out a small hiccuping sob.

The effect was immediate, strong hands gathered her up and solid arms encircled her, holding her steady. A blanket appeared out of nowhere, and was draped over her shoulders, effectively shielding her in a warm cocoon of safety. 

“Hey now, it wasn’t that bad was it?” Gueira’s voice was gentle as he thumbed away a stray tear. 

Aina blinked away the rest of her tears, looking up to see everyone around her, their faces full of concern and affection. It made her heart swell a little in her chest to see just how much they actually cared about her, that perhaps they were actually serious in including her in their  _ special _ time together, and she wasn’t just some nuisance who forced her way into their circle…

“Oh  _ hush _ now,” Galo was there, hugging her, making her realise that she’d said all of that out loud. 

Aina’s face grew hot and tears threatened anew. 

Lio let out a chuckle. “How about you just sit there and let Gueira look after you; the rest of us have some… unfinished business to attend to. Besides, the  _ puppy _ actually likes to be  _ watched.”  _ He gave her a wink and gestured to the others, “C’mon, let’s put on a show…”

A pulse between her legs made Aina realise that Gueira was still inside her. His cock might have softened a little after his climax but the prospect of watching the others had certainly brought it back to life. He adjusted her on his lap, so that she could watch, shifting his hips so that his cock sheathed itself inside her with a throb. 

"Just let me… warm my cock inside you while we watch." Gueira's voice was low and throaty against the shell of her ear, making her shiver a little. He adjusted the blanket around her, ghosting his lips over her temple before turning his attention to the other three.

It was difficult to concentrate on the scene in front of her with Gueira's cock throbbing gently inside her, his hips shifting in a slow, languid rhythm and his cock rubbing against her walls. Aina could feel the familiar pulse and tingle deep in the pit of her stomach, and her pussy clenched around Gueira's cock. 

He moaned quietly, she felt it more than heard it, a rumble deep in his chest, drowned out by the much louder moans of the men in front of her.

Galo was on all fours, Lio's cock buried deep inside him, while he had his lips wrapped around Meis' own, the two men telling Galo that he was such a good  _ puppy _ . Galo helplessly moaned at the praise, his own cock dark with colour and leaking precum onto the bed beneath them. 

"Did you want to come  _ puppy?  _ Do you want to show Aina what a good boy you are?" Lio's voice was breathless as his hips slapped against Galo's own, his pace increasing. "Do you think you can make Meis come at the same time?" 

Meis cock fell from Galo's mouth with a lewd squelch. "Come in me! Lio! Come in my ass!" Galo begged, his voice hoarse from having Meis’ cock deep in his throat. "Meis! Let me drink it! Please!" Galo grasped Meis’ cock by the base before swallowing it down once more with a satisfied groan, his eyes fluttering closed with the pleasure of it all. 

The three were soon lost in each other, and before long, in unison, they all came. Lio deep inside Galo’s ass, Meis down his throat, and Galo himself spilling thick, white spurts all over the black silk sheets.

Aina felt herself shuddering in response, heat flooding her pussy even as Gueira's cock stiffened inside her, and warmth flooded between her legs again. "Oh  _ sweetheart _ !" Gueira panted quietly in her ear as his hips stuttered against hers.

The room was silent except for the sounds of heavy breathing as they all tried to catch their breaths and recover from the intensity of their scene. A lassitude suffused her limbs, making Aina feel heavy, but satisfied; warm and safe within the blanket and Gueira's arms.

With a huff of effort, Galo rolled over to face her, smiling. "You, were  _ amazing _ Aina!" His grin was infectious, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lio asked, his eyes searching her face carefully for any signs of discomfort. 

Aina giggled and reached up, her arms curling around Gueira's neck as she pulled his head down for a kiss, hot and messy with as much tongue as she dared. 

"I did my best, for  _ you _ ," she whispered, "for  _ all _ of you," she repeated, louder so that everyone could hear her. "And I hope we get to do it again… soon."

The boys chuckled, good naturedly, Gueira giving her a squeeze even as his cock slid out of her, twitching slightly against her thigh but not managing much more than that. "There will be  _ plenty _ of opportunities in the future, but for now, I think we all need to get cleaned up…" there was the growl of someone's stomach, "... and snacks!"

Aina laughed, her heart filled with a feeling that perhaps wasn't love, but close enough to it. The warmth and acceptance of the others and the tingle of anticipation of encounters yet to come.

  
  


\---Fin---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @SqueezeBabe


End file.
